I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing random access in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base station that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may perform random access in order to establish a connection with a base station. The UE may send pertinent information used to establish the connection. It is desirable to efficiently send the information during random access.